1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shade cutting devices and methods; and, more particularly, to portable, relatively simple and inexpensive devices for trimming shades to desired widths using a method of rotational cutting.
2. Prior Art
The prior art teaches various apparatuses and methods for changing the effective width of a window shade and/or its roller, so that it will fit properly in a window of a particular size. Various heavy, stationary lathe-type cutting machines are known and used at permanent locations, such as stores selling window shades, to cut rolled window shades and their rollers to desired lengths. Such machines are relatively complex to operate and relatively expensive. Further, since such machines are located away from the window where a shade is to be mounted, direct measurement of the window shade by placing the window shade against the window is typically not possible, and indirect measurement, increasing the possibility of error, must be relied upon. Undesirable consequences can include waste of a window shade cut too narrow and the need for returning to the store for a second trimming operation of a window shade cut too wide.
The prior art also teaches only very few portable window shade trimming devices, and those previously known have a relatively complex structure.
Further, their relative expense makes them more suitable for tradesmen making relatively frequent use of a trimming device than for single or occasional use by a window shade consumer. The cost of such prior portable trimming devices in relation to the cost of a window shade is significant, and even prohibitive, being undesirably high for only single or occasional use. Also, known or potentially usable portable window shade trimming devices often lack means for positioning the device securely to the window shade at the desired cutting position or lack means for positively applying a sufficiently strong cutting force to the window shade and roller.
Typical methods of operation of the apparatus of the prior art involve either a relatively complex set-up of the stationary shade trimming machine or a relatively skilled operation of a portable trimming device. It would therefore be very desirable to have a relatively simple and foolproof method to be used by an untrained person at the location of the shade installation. The method should be easy to execute, should be completely reliable, should produce accurate results, should provide adequate safety, and must produce a cut shade with an acceptable appearance.